Flying Candy
Flying Candy is chain reaction type of game by Silen Games. It is the first sequel to the game Icy Gifts. While maintaining its core gameplay, it is set on an aerial background instead of underwater. It also features new bombs as well. Gameplay Just like its predecessor, the player needs to start a chain reaction by making an initial explosive click. Bombs will be activated. Bubbles explode, releasing flying candies in the air, activating anything nearby with a small explosion. Candies must be collected before they fall off the screen. Bombs There are five returning bombs from the first game and three new ones in this game. Returning Bombs These bombs existed in the previous game, where they act very similarly to their previous appearance. *Mine bombs (Orange): They act similarly to the initial explosive click that the player initiates, only that it is upgradeable and has a large initial radius. *Shell bombs (Red): Shoots a number of shell projectiles equidistant from one another. The red projectiles fly off in a linear path, hitting one bubble or bomb in its course. *Acid bombs (Green): Leaves an acid spot when activated, triggering any bubble or bomb that passes through it. Unlike Mine bombs, the acid radius does not increase when upgraded. *Tesla bombs (Purple): Randomly targets another object with a lightning bolt. They become more useful if they can hit at least two targets. *Wave bombs (Dark blue): Releases two waves flying off left and rightwards, growing in size as they travel, hitting whatever object they pass through. *Extra Click 'bombs' (Yellow): Although not an explosive, it gives the player an extra click when activated New Bombs The game introduced three new bombs, two of which act similar to two pre-existing bombs, albeit with some behavioral differences. *Spark bomb (Indigo): Releases a number of sparks that fly off in random directions, making a small explosion in the end. The sparks act like shells, excluding the linear travel path and with the added explosive effect. *Portal bomb (Light blue): Generates a portal that releases a set number of bubbles. This is the only bomb that affects the total bubble count of each level permanently. *Laser bomb (Teal): Produces a thin laser column when activated. Just like acid spots, the laser columns stay for a while and their width cannot be upgraded. Upgrades Each item can be upgraded five times. They all require different amounts of candy. Higher upgrades need more candy. *Click radius: Increases the size of the initial explosion. *Bubble radius: Increases the explosive radius of the bubbles. *Bubble speed: Increases the moving speed of the bubbles. *Candy magnet: Increases the candy-collecting radius of the mouse pointer. *Shell count: Increases the number of shells released. Shell bombs initially release three shells in a triangular formation upon explosion. *Mine radius: Increases the explosive radius of the mine bombs. The initial radius is a bit smaller than those of the player's when not upgraded. *Spark count: Adds the number of released sparks from the spark bombs. Three sparks are released when no upgrades are purchased. *Portal lifetime: Increases the number of bubbles generated by the portals. Portals initially release five bubbles with no upgrades. *Acid lifetime: Makes the acid spot stay longer on the screen. The acid stays onscreen for about five seconds when it is not upgraded. *Tesla targets: Increases the number of targets that the tesla bomb will electrocute. By default, tesla bombs only aim one target at a time. *Laser lifetime: Makes the column of laser stay longer on the screen. The laser stays active for about five seconds at default. *Wave rise: Makes the waves released by wave bombs grow faster as they travel further, increasing their size quicker. Trivia *There are larger bubbles that require three explosions to pop fully. They may be the inspiration for bigger ice floes found in the sequels. *The screen no longer 'lights up' when the player pops the required number of objects to pass the level. *It is the only Icy Gifts sequel not to feature an underwater setting. Category:Games